Out of Time
by HumansAreNotGoneYet
Summary: 10 000 years ago Sgt. John Smith was chosen to bridge the gap between humans and the genetically modified farm animals they are at war with. To do so he was given an experimental nanite injection that would allow him to assume the form of a pony and infiltrate their ranks. Before he can start his mission there is a pony attack and he is sent into the future. To Ponyville...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: You'll see the use of both everybody and everypony in this fic. This is not a mistake, the narrator is going to be using real world grammar and words.

******

December 26, 1 B.F.H. (Before Fall of Humanity) (December 26 5016 C.E.)  
In the briefing room of an underground bunker six uniformed humans are discussing something that will, if successful, end the pony war once and for all time. You see in 148 B.F.H. Humans were experimenting with farm animals in order to increase their intelligence so that they could follow orders better. In addition, to make sorting them easier each horse's body was given a biological imperative: when a useful skill is found their bodies would re-arrange the pigments on their flanks into a symbol that represents their skill. They were successful and the first sentient horse was born. Unfortunately it worked a little too well.

These horses were as intelligent as their human creators and as such felt resentment at being treated like draft horses. In 32 B.F.H. they rebelled, trampling their masters to death by the thousands. By this time the scientists, overjoyed that their initial experiments were a success, had already developed Unicorns and Pegasi to serve in circuses and petting zoos. So when the so called "Earth Ponies" rebelled they did too, Unicorns using their magic to kill their masters and Pegasi dropping their masters from great heights.

Humanity had no trouble stamping out the Earth Pony and Pegasus revolts, but the Unicorns' magic proved to be a great threat. Unicorns had a "kill first ask questions never" policy and as such the only way humans were able to take down their Unicorns was to get the drop on them. Eventually the Unicorns started using magic to detect humans coming and kill them even before they could see them. Drone strikes were useless because the Unicorns would simply block the missiles with a magic shield, robots were magically detected and destroyed, and although nuclear strikes worked, they harmed humanity as much as the ponies.

Early in 1 B.F.H. there was a breakthrough. A pair of scientists by the names of Janette Louis and Richard Castway created the magic resistant armour. This armour was like bullet resistant armour in that it reduced the damage done to the user by magic. This meant that fatal magic was reduced in effect to just being crippling magic, taking the soldier out of the fight.

Unfortunately it was too little too late. Earth's human population had been reduced to roughly eleven million, whereas the Pony population was up at around three billion, and humanity was tired of fighting. The need to end the war had become dire, and humanity had given up any hope of winning. Their only objective now was to survive. That was when "Operation Spirit Breaker" was envisioned. By the tail end of 1 B.F.H. the nanites that had been used to make the horses smarter were repurposed to allow a human to transform into another living creature. In other words they had created the perfect spy. But spying wasn't what Operation Spirit Breaker was for. No, Operation Spirit Breaker's objective was to seed the pony's ranks with "Human sympathizers" that would start to suggest that maybe exterminating the humans wasn't such a good idea. It was a desperation move but if it worked it would save humanity from extinction.

Listening in on our humans in the briefing room we can hear that the first test subjects have been selected: Lieutenant Clowie Johnston, Lieutenant Ashley Johnson, Sergeant John Smith, Sergeant Keven Seal, and Private Steven Cast. Following our group of future ponies to the injection room is unremarkable, nobody has much to say. The test subjects split up and enter different rooms to receive their injections. This is the last they will see of each other...

******

Doctor Hailey Stoneheart glances up from her paperwork as a young soldier walks in. His face and photo ID match the paperwork she was just reading and she gets up to shake hands with the young man. According to the paperwork he's Sergeant John Smith, 23, and he was born in Kitchener, Ontario. He was born on September 28, 4993 C.E. (23 B.F.H.). He's 5 foot 10 inches, 153 pounds, has blue-green eyes, light brown hair, Caucasian, has a Sacrifice Medal (Canadian equivalent to the American purple heart), an Operational Service Medal, served one three year tour of duty on the front lines (he was starting his fourth year when he was wounded in action), and he's here for Operation Spirit Breaker. He's wearing the standard base uniform that includes magic resistant armour and a service pulser (handheld rail gun) which is strapped to his hip.

Doctor Stoneheart motions for him to sit down and he promptly does so. After ensuring he's properly strapped in, Dr. Stoneheart gives him the injection. His body immediately reacts to the injection by stiffening up and sweating profusely, one of the less violent reactions, so she instructs him to perform the first mental exercise he was taught. These mental exercises control the shape shifting ability. There are immediate results as his body starts to relax and the sweating stops. Satisfied that he's under control she unstraps him and she tells him to try and turn into a pony.

Sgt. Smith concentrates on becoming a pony and instantly his body shifts into a tan Earth pony stallion, his tail and mane a light brown colour, his sorting mark is a maple leaf with crossed swords, which thankfully is similar to what most ponies have as their identification marks due to the war. He was about to shift back when an explosion rocked the base, knocking him and Dr. Stoneheart to the ground. The Unicorns were attacking.

It was imperative that the unicorns didn't find out what was going on in that base and since fighting off the Unicorns was out of the question (The unicorns always attacked with at least twenty to one odds in their favour) every soldier and civilian in that base was given one objective in case of Unicorn attack: Trigger the base self destruct. And that was exactly what reactor technician first class Tom Lockheart did. The fusion explosion ripped through the base, and where there was once a base there was now an empty crater.

Strangely this explosion didn't kill Sgt. Smith along with the rest of the base. Unbeknownst to the scientists, the nanites they were using to transform their soldiers reacted with the Unicorns' magic, the anti magic properties of the armour, and the force of the explosion, having random effects. For Lieutenant Johnston it teleported her to the middle of the earth, killing her instantly. Lieutenant Johnson simply ceased to exist, while Sergeant Seal simply turned into a Unicorn before being killed by the explosion, Private Cast became a non corporeal lifeform that was also promptly killed by the explosion, but Sergeant Smith was thrown through time 10 000 years into the future. To a time long after the fall of humanity. So long after the fall of humanity that none of the ponies' living in this time even remember humans, meaning that Sgt. Smith is probably the last human on Earth.

******

Sgt. Smith woke up in a field. There were no signs of a battle, which surprised him since in his three years on the front lines he never once saw an intact field. Before he can make any more observations his ears pick up voices. Not taking any chances he shifts into a crawling position and crawls to the top of the nearest hill and peaks over the top.

He is immediately grateful he took the stealthy approach. There on the other side of the hill is a farm, and at the base of the hill is what appears to be a baby dragon and a unicorn shaking hooves with an Earth pony. The unicorn says something about being there to supervise preparations for some sort of celebration. The earth pony then rings a triangle calling out that "soup's on" and a hoard of ponies comes rushing out of nowhere to whisk the unicorn and dragon into a makeshift gazebo and seats them at a table. The Earth ponies then start piling food in front of them.

They're practically force feeding the Unicorn. Deciding the the Unicorn must be important Sgt. Smith decides to trail the Unicorn and find out more about what's going on. About a half hour later the Unicorn and her dragon leave the impromptu feast, the Unicorn with her stomach noticeably overstuffed, and head into town. The dragon starts muttering something about a Pegasus pony that's supposed to be clearing the skies, which doesn't make any sense.

The Unicorn looks at the clouds and declares that the Pegasus isn't doing a very good job, when suddenly out of the blue a cyan Pegasus dive bombs the Unicorn, resulting in them both landing in the mud in a heap. The Pegasus then proceeds to grab a rain cloud out of the sky and empty its contents onto the Unicorn, then to top it all off, it creates a mini rainbow coloured tornado to dry the Unicorn off! Apparently the Ponies have learned how to defy the laws of physics.

After a short conversation with the Pegasus about some flying aces known as the Wonderbolts and the Unicorn saying something about said Wonderbolts not accepting a Pegasus that can't keep the sky clear for one measly day, the Pegasus quickly clears the sky of clouds and boasts about doing it in ten seconds flat. The Pegasus then zooms off and the Unicorn heads inside. Deciding not to risk following the Unicorn inside Sgt. Smith starts exploring the town.

Before long he runs into an overly excited totally pink pony that gasps before running off. Sgt. Smith's stomach drops, did he somehow give himself away as a human? Is that pony going for reinforcements? Not wanting to take any chances Sgt. Smith starts to turn to run but is stopped by a red stallion with a green bisected apple sorting mark. Apparently he noticed Sgt. Smith's worried look because he simply said "There's no need to worry, ya'll didn't do anythin' wrong, Pinkie's just going off to throw a welcomin' party for ya. What with ya'll being new and all." before walking off. Assuming that Pinkie was that excitable pink pony Sgt. Smith calms down and goes back to exploring the city. But not before wondering how Pinkie's expecting him find the party she's throwing for him since he doesn't have a place to stay.

After a few hours of looking around Sgt. Smith comes across a library. Deciding that it's the best place to start looking for answers he enters, only to to find what seems like all of the ponies in the town are gathered together and are waiting for something.

The pink excitable one, Pinkie, notices him and cries "He's here, the stallion I was talking about is here! Now we've just got to wait for Twilight! Quick somepony turn out the lights!"

Well, that answers the question of how she was expecting him to find the party. A short while later that Unicorn he was following earlier enters and is complaining to her dragon about the ponies in this town and the fact the she needs to convince the princess that somebody named Nightmare Moon is coming. Just as she's asking her dragon where the lightswitch is somebody turns it on and everybody yells "Surprise!" causing the Unicorn, Twilight, to groan.

Moments later Pinkie grabs Sgt. Smith and thrusts him into the middle of the room with Twilight, and yells surprise again. She introduces herself and tells them that she threw the party just for them. Sgt. Smith goes with the flow and starts to party, but Twilight complains about libraries needing to be quiet and stalks off to the refreshments table and grabs herself something to drink. Losing interest Sgt. Smith turns his attention to some Pegasi that are flying around doing acrobatics for everybody's entertainment.

The party lasted well into the night. Looking outside Sgt. Smith was surprised to see that the moon hadn't even moved for the last several hours even though a nearby wall clock said it was a little past five in the morning. Suddenly one of the ponies announced that it was time for the Summer Sun Celebration. Everybody was really excited and started filing out of the library and eventually into the town hall.

Looking around Sgt. Smith saw even more ponies crowding the balconies and bleachers as well as Pegasi flying overhead to get a better view of the stage. Pinkie was blabbering on about how excited she was to Twilight who wasn't looking impressed, when suddenly birds started singing and a spotlight panned down and settled on a mare with grey hair and a tan coloured body. She had a scroll held closed with a blue ribbon as her sorting mark. She introduced herself as the mayor of Ponyville, and said that it was her pleasure to announce the beginning of the Summer Sun Celebration. She then began talking about how they were here to witness the sunrise of the longest day of the year. Glancing out the window at the moon (which still hadn't moved) Sgt. Smith saw that the moon had a strange formation on it, and as he watched it some satellites approached it and the formation disappeared.

Sgt. Smith was beginning to get worried. This wasn't natural and he had a gut feeling something bad was going to happen. When the mayor announced the princess and she was nowhere to be seen the ponies started to murmur. This was not good, if somebody just kidnapped a princess then there is going to be a man hunt, and while they are looking for the culprit they might find something that outs him as a human.

Suddenly ponies started screaming, tearing Sgt. Smith away from his thoughts. He quickly spots what they are all looking at. There is a sinister looking blue mist seeping out of where the Princess was supposed to be. Suddenly the mist parts to reveal an Alicorn. Sgt. Smith breaths an unobtrusive sigh of relief. There isn't going to be a manhunt.

Twilight calls her Nightmare Moon, which makes sense. This must be the pony she was trying to warn the princess about. It looks like she was too late. The cyan Pegasus from earlier demands to know what she did with their princess and tries to take off (presumably to tackle the Alicorn) but is held back by the Earth pony that was force feeding Twilight earlier. The earth pony also shoves a cupcake into Pinkie's mouth to shut her up when Pinkie stats trying to guess the Alicorn's name, with each guess being more insulting than the last.

When the Alicorn starts interrogating the ponies about whether or not they recognize her Twilight speaks up and identifies her as "The Mare on the Moon, Nightmare Moon" eliciting a gasp from the crowd. The Alicorn seems impressed that somebody remembers her, and asks if Twilight knows what she's here to do. When Twilight trails off, the Alicorn starts laughing and tells the ponies to remember this day because it was their last. She then goes on to declare that she's going to make the night last forever.

Sgt. Smith's first thought is "Is she trying to kill us? If there's no sunlight plants can't grow, and we'll starve!" but he's brought out of his thoughts by the mayor ordering some Pegasi guards to seize the Alicorn, only for her to zap the Pegasi out of the sky with lightning bolts. Immediately after doing this she turns into mist again and flies through the door, followed closely by the cyan Pegasus from earlier and Twilight.

Sgt. Smith immediately followed Twilight since she seemed to know what was going on. Not surprisingly Twilight headed to the library where she put her dragon to sleep and started rummaging through her books, paying no attention to Sgt. Smith. As Twilight was muttering to herself about the Elements of Harmony that blue Pegasus barges in and starts interrogating her and accusing her of being a spy, ironically, she also ignores Sgt. Smith, who is technically a real spy. The Earth Pony that was holding the Pegasus back earlier pulls her back again, and then urges Twilight to explain what's going on.

Sgt. Smith sits down to listen to the explanation because he too, is curious. She explains that she read all about the prediction that Nightmare Moon would come back and that the elements of harmony are the only things that can stop her, but she doesn't know what they are, what they look like, or even what they do. With perfect timing Pinkie reads the spine of a book aloud that is exactly what they were looking for. Twilight zooms over and grabs the book, knocking Pinkie over in the process. The book explains that there are six elements of harmony: Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, Honesty, and Loyalty, with the sixth being a complete mystery. The book goes on to say that their last known location was in the ancient castle of the Pony Sisters, which itself was located somewhere called the Everfree Forest.

The ponies seem concerned about the location but turn to go anyway, and for the first time notice Sgt. Smith. The Pegasus immediately tries to intimidate him by flying straight at him interrogating him like she did Twilight. Just like before the Earth pony grabs her tail and stops her. Once the Pegasus stopped struggling she let go and asked Sgt. Smith his name and what his reason was for being there. Without thinking Sgt. Smith gave them his real name, minus the rank, and told them he had followed Twilight from the town hall here because she seemed to know what was going on and he wanted to help. At the mention of his name the ponies gave him an odd look, but were nonetheless satisfied with his answer. The Earth Pony identified herself as Applejack, and then introduced the pale yellow Pegasus with a pink mane and tail as Fluttershy, the blue Pegasus with a rainbow mane and tail as Rainbow Dash, the white unicorn with a purple mane and tail as Rarity, and the solid pink Earth Pony as Pinkie Pie (which he already knew but was too polite to interrupt her). She didn't introduce Twilight since it was already obvious he knew her name. Thanking Applejack for the introduction Sgt. Smith suggested that they head on out to the Everfree Forest. Everybody agreed and they set off.

Upon arrival at the Everfree Forest all of the ponies exclaimed it's name with fear in their voices, confusing Sgt. Smith. He just dismissed it as a fear reaction. Pinkie, cheerful as ever, suggested that they go in, but Twilight stopped her, saying that she appreciated their offer to help but that she'd rather do it on her own. Sgt. Smith was about to speak up but Applejack beat him to it, claiming that they were going to stick to her like caramel on a candy apple, which was an interesting analogy. Everybody then started walking into the Everfree Forest. After a while of walking Twilight piped up, stating that nobody had ever been in there before. Rarity claimed that it was dreadful and so she never set foot in there, and Applejack said it isn't natural. Twilight asked for clarification but, before she could clarify Rainbow Dash started talking in a spooky voice claiming that "everypony" (Sgt. Smith was still trying to get used to saying that) that ever entered never came out, yelling the word "out", which apparently caused the ground they were standing on to give way, although Sgt. Smith saw Nightmare Moon's purple mist leaving the ground out of the corner of his eye.

The fall caught him by surprise but he quickly hooked his front right leg around a large rock on his way by, stopping his fall. Looking around he saw Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash simply flew up to avoid falling, but the others weren't so luck. Thankfully Rainbow Dash grabbed Pinkie, and Fluttershy grabbed Rarity, Applejack saved herself by grabbing a loose root with her teeth, but Twilight was showing no signs of slowing down until she reached the edge of the cliff where she caught herself, but she was still in danger of falling. Wanting to help Sgt. Smith let go of his rock and started a controlled slide down to Twilight but Applejack had the same idea and was closer so she beat him to her. Before he could make it down to them Applejack said something to Twilight which caused her to let go.

Horrified Sgt. Smith looked around for anything he could use to catch her with, when to his relief he saw Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were flying above waiting for a chance to catch Twilight. Applejack must have seen them too. Smith stopped at the edge of the cliff and followed Applejack down the side of the cliff using some convincingly placed rocks. Once they were down and walking again Rainbow Dash started boasting about saving Twilight. It was really quite annoying but Sgt. Smith decided to let it go, seeing as yelling at her to stop would just cause resentment. Suddenly a Manticore from Persian mythology suddenly jumped out from around the corner of a cliff. Surprisingly Rarity was the first to attack, dodging a swipe from the Manticore and kicking it in the face. When it didn't seem fazed Sgt. Smith got ready to dive in but stopped when he heard Fluttershy say wait.

Apparently nobody else heard her because Applejack jumped on it's back like a bull rider, causing Fluttershy to repeat herself, but to no avail. Trying to help her, Sgt. Smith called out for "everypony" to wait, but they didn't listen. It wasn't until everybody was shocked by Fluttershy yelling did they stop. With everybody stopped Fluttershy simply walked up to the Manticore and pulled a thorn out of it's foot. With the Manticore no longer lashing out at them from the pain they were able to pass safely.

A short while later as they were walking (and Rarity was complaining) they came across a dark part of the forest. The light was so low that everybody started bumping into each other, significantly slowing their progress. Suddenly Fluttershy screamed. Sgt. Smith spun around, scanning the area for threats, but found none. All he saw were some trees that looked like somebody had carved scary faces into them. He was about to admonish about screaming when her life wasn't in danger when the rest of the girls, save Pinkie pie, started screaming. Sgt. Smith was about to yell "They're trees, they're not going to hurt you!" when Pinkie started laughing, causing the girls to stop screaming. Twilight called at Pinkie to run, but Pinkie broke out in song instead. Sgt. Smith was surprised at how childish they were being and was about to tell them to "grow up and act their age" (He figured they were in their early teens) when Pinkie's singing caused the faces carved into the trees to disappear, causing Sgt. Smith to re-evaluate his threat assessment of this forest. Someone, probably Nightmare Moon he realized, was manipulating this forest. Sgt. Smith wasn't going to take anything in this forest for granted again. After the girls stopped laughing they continued on with their quest. Before long they came across a serpent that was thrashing around in the river, making it impassable.

When Twilight asked what was wrong he said that a "tacky little cloud of purple smoke" came and half of his moustache off. That description matched the cloud he saw when the cliff face collapsed and the cloud that Nightmare Moon turned into when she left the town hall. There was no doubt about it now, Nightmare Moon was trying to stop them from the shadows. Sgt. Smith was snapped out of his thoughts by a couple dozen gallons of water splashing down on him. Looking around he saw that the torrent of water had come from the serpent flopping down into the water. As Sgt. Smith watched, Rarity walked up to the serpent, complimented him on his looks, then pulled one of his scales off and used it to cut her own tail off, which she magically affixed to his face. Sgt. Smith thought it made him look worse but the serpent seemed pleased and helped them cross the river. Next they came to a fallen bridge, which Twilight ran towards and almost fell off of, being saved by Rainbow Dash at the last moment. Pinkie, strangely enough, showed some unwarranted defeatism by crying "now what?" before Rainbow Dash flew down and gabbed the other end of the the bridge, bringing it to the other side. Once she landed something seemed to startle her, since she reared up on her hind legs and started "throwing punches". After a few moments some ponies dressed in a weird costume with a skull where their sorting marks should be ran out of the mist and slid on their rumps into position before Rainbow Dash, before standing up and starting a conversation with her. Before long Twilight became worried and when she called Rainbow Dash the pony in the middle looked straight at her and used some sort of magic that make it's eyes glow and caused the mist to become fog that blocked all view of the conversation, causing Twilight to call out for Rainbow Dash not to listen to them. After a few moments Rainbow Dash came out of the fog and landed in front of the group, causing the other girls to cheer. They started crossing and Rainbow Dash stated that she'd never leave her friends hanging.

Half way across the bridge disaster struck. Sgt. Smith's weight was too much for the old bridge and he fell through. Rainbow Dash tried to save him but he was falling too fast and she was too far away. Sgt Smith landed at the bottom of the ravine with a sickening crack. Immediately following this his head was filled with a voice that announced he had broken his legs in multiple places. He recognized that voice as his medical implant. He knew that the implant would be directing his medical nanites to repair the damage and block his pain receptors, and was immediately grateful front line soldiers were all given medical implants. Knowing it wasn't a good idea to move Sgt. Smith decided do a visual inspection of his new environment while he waited for his legs to mend, which should only take a few hours. Suddenly he heard wings and looked up, it was Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy. They asked if he was fine, and not wanting to worry them unnecessarily he downplayed his injuries as just a sprain. They didn't look convinced but he insisted that they go help Twilight. After a bit of arguing he finally convinced them to leave him there to go find the Elements of Harmony since they were just going to be at the top of the ravine. After they were gone he went back to looking at his surroundings. He quickly spotted what looked like a failing adaptive camouflage panel, which piqued his interest since he didn't think there were any more humans, and the ponies didn't seem to have advanced technology. Deciding that investigating this discovery before the ponies came back was more important than waiting for his injuries to heal he started crawling to the panel. When he got there his suspicions were immediately confirmed. It was indeed a camouflage panel, and it was part of an old Model 43 Pony Killer.

Looking at it he was immediately able to identify the problem, somebody, probably a unicorn, had severed several of the fibre optic cables that sent commands from the Pony Killer's "brain" to the rest of it's body. Sgt. Smith sighed, that was why the Model 43 was discontinued, they were so easy to disable. If he recalled correctly the only thing the old Model 43 was used for was guard duty. That meant there had to be a base near by, and judging from the fact that there were no obvious craters the base must not have self destructed! With a newfound energy Sgt. Smith started scanning the base of the ravine for any sign of a base. Because he knew what he was looking for it didn't take long for him to spot the well camouflaged base entrance. Crawling over to the entrance he immediately spotted battle damage.

It looks like the base was attacked and either fought off the ponies, or fell before they could trigger the self destruct. Sgt. Smith crawled over to a panel and removed it, revealing a working touchscreen monitor displaying a login prompt, and a hand scanner. Sgt Smith morphed into his human form so that he could use the hand scanner and tried scanning his palm. It accepted it, which surprised him since his profile should have been removed from the network after his base's destruction. The only thing he could think of that would cause his profile to still be valid was if every military base fell at the same time, leaving the base AIs (Who doesn't have permission to remove profiles from the network for safety reasons) to mind the bases that didn't get a chance to self destruct. That was a chilling thought. Now that he was logged in Sgt. Smith decided to find out more about what happened during his absence. The first thing he noticed was the date. Thursday December 26 9 999 A.F.H. Confused as to what A.F.H. stood for he queried the computer, it's AI explained that that was the new year format that the A.I. network had made since humanity fell and went into hiding on December 26 5016 C.E. when all the world's remaining military bases were attacked simultaneously by the ponies. It further explained that the A.I. network decided to started the new year on the normal start of the new year but relabel it as A.F.H. so the current date would be Thursday December 26, 15016 using the old system. That meant that he was exactly 10 000 years in the future. Looking around the computer's records he was surprised to find that although the military bases were all destroyed most of the civilian bases were reported to still be operational before their locations and communication codes were remotely purged to protect them, and that they were presumably still operational to this day.

Sgt. Smith was happy to hear that he probably wasn't the last human in existence but was saddened to find out he had no way of finding the rest of humanity. Finding nothing else of interest, Sgt. Smith decides to do some research into the castle at the top of the ravine and finds that, according to the computer, the castle at the top of the ravine was constructed only one thousand five hundred forty three years ago and the ponies seem to have forgotten the base even exists. That's good to know, if he ever wants to get away from the ponies he has somewhere to hide. Sgt. Smith was brought out of his musings by the sun suddenly rising. It seems that the ponies were successful in defeating Nightmare Moon.

Logging out, Sgt. Smith replaced the panel and shifted back to his pony form before crawling back to the place where he fell. Looking up at the bridge he was happy to see the fog had cleared but was surprised to see the ponies joined by what appeared to be a miniaturized Nightmare Moon and another unknown Alicorn. They seemed to have forgotten about him so he called up to them. They were startled and looked down at him, an embarrassed look on the ponies' faces at forgetting about him. Twilight tried to lift him up with magic but failed due to Sgt. Smith's magic resistant armour (although she didn't know that). When the white Alicorn tried and failed to lift him all of the ponies were visibly shocked. The white Alicorn had a concerned look on her face and directed Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy to go retrieve him. They did so and set him down in front of the white Alicorn. She had a very concerned look and it was starting to make Sgt. Smith nervous. That look coupled with the way the ponies were treating her like she was really important caused him to realize he was probably in the presence of the princess Twilight was trying to warn earlier. The Alicorn looked him up and down before asking, no demanding to know who he was and why she couldn't lift him with her magic.

To his utter horror Sgt. Smith felt himself say "I am Sergeant John Smith, 1st Canadian Division-" before he clamped his hooves over his mouth. She must have been using some serious magic if she was able to force him to tell her that despite the magic resistant armour. Heart racing, Sgt. Smith looked at the ponies. They all looked shocked at hearing a rank out of him and the Alicorn looked slightly confused. She then stated that she'd never heard of the 1st Canadian Division. Still under her spell Sgt. Smith blurted out "That's surprising since Canada was one of the first countries The United States asked for assistance from when they realized they couldn't handle the Unicorn threat on their own." Before clamping down again. The ponies looked quite shocked to hear unicorns referred to as the "Unicorn threat".

Forcibly removing Sgt. Smith's hooves from his mouth so that he couldn't cover up again the white Alicorn ordered him to explain. Unable to stop himself Sgt. Smith told them everything he knew about his history, from the creation of Earth ponies in 4869, their rebellion in 4985, the invention of magic resistant armour in early 5016 (which answered her question as to why she couldn't pick him up), to his base's destruction and his mission that same year. He was starting to figure out how to resist the magic now and was able to leave out the fact that the civilian bases were not destroyed. The ponies looked horrified, the white Alicorn even more so, since she knew he wasn't lying.

Sgt. Smith was surprised when the white Alicorn bowed to him and said "I, princess Celestia, humbly apologize for my ancestors' actions." Not knowing how to respond Sgt. Smith simply said "I accept your apology, but you have to promise me, on your honour as a princess, that you'll never use that interrogation magic on me again." Princess Celestia promised him, and they continued back to Ponyville where Pinkie throws a party. During the party Princess Celestia notices Twilight is sad about something, and discovering that it's because Twilight doesn't want to leave her friends declares Twilight has a new mission: Continue studying the "Magic of Friendship" so that she can stay in Ponyville with her friends. Smiling, Sgt. Smith turns and leaves. If he's going to be staying with his new friends he's going to need somewhere to stay, and he thought he saw a nice clearing in the Everfree forest where he could build himself a house...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: You'll see the use of both everybody and everypony in this fic. This is not a mistake, the narrator is going to be using real world grammar and words. In addition, not every episode will be covered by this story, but events in the episodes not covered may be mentioned.

A/N 2: I'm sorry it took so long to update, I discarded so many versions of this chapter before settling on this one, and it still doesn't feel quite right.

Since a guest left this message I'll reply to it here.  
"I love this story idea maby you could add another surviver thats not so forgiveing" (sic)  
I'll think about it.

* * *

With help from the base's repair drones Sgt. Smith was able to set up his new home in less than a month's time, to the astonishment of any pony that braved the Everfree forest to see him. Speaking of the base, when Sgt. Smith decided he was going to use the base's repair drones to make a house for him, he decided to also look around the base itself. When he first opened the bulkhead on the base he was expecting to find an old and decrepit base with tonnes of battle damage. What he found instead was a base in perfect condition, with floors so clean you could eat off them. Surprised he asked the base computer why the outside still had battle damage, and why there were carcasses of five pony killers (he'd done a thorough search of the immediate area around the base and found four more destroyed pony killers). The base's AI (who he now knew was named Hailey, in memory of the original base commander's daughter) simply told him that it had decided leaving the base's outward appearance the way the ponies remembered it would lessen the chances of patrols investigating it, and after the war, decided that having no activity would keep the base hidden. Sgt. Smith conceded that that made sense and continued exploring the base. Considering the state of the rest of the base, it didn't surprise him when he found the armoury completely stocked, nor did it surprise him when he found the mess hall still had edible food, these bunkers were meant to be self sufficient after all, and the mess hall was completely automated. What did surprise him was what he dubbed the drone bay, no base that he'd ever served in had more than a few drones on had at a time. They weren't useful in combat (against unicorns at least), and you didn't need an army of drones to perform basic base maintenance. He didn't recognize most of the drones in that room, and he was best friends with a drone mechanic who loved to keep him up to date on the latest drones, whether he wanted to know or not. Upon finding the room Sgt. Smith immediately asked Hailey what was going on. She told him that with no humans to defend her she needed another solution in case she was attacked again. This was her solution. Each of these drones was armed with the latest weaponry and armoured with the same magic resistant armour he was wearing. That was good to know, if he ever got in trouble he had a small army to bail him out. Maybe living in this era wasn't going to be so bad. He was the Commander-in-Chief (as the last remaining confirmed military presence Hailey promoted him) of a small army, and he was surrounded by ponies that were kind to a fault. Done exploring the base, Sgt. Smith tries to leave but Hailey stops him, stating that she cannot allow him to leave without an escort. When he asks why she won't allow him to leave now, when she let him leave the first time he was here she simply states that he wasn't Commander-in-Chief then. Now that he is, her programming won't let her allow him to leave without an escort. Sgt. Smith sighs in resignation, he'd seen his previous commander get promoted to base commander and the same thing happened to him. The base's AI wouldn't let him leave without an escort. No matter what he tried the base AI always dispatched the closest soldiers to his current position to act as temporary body guards until the proper dedicated body guards could arrive. Sgt. Smith relents but only on the condition that the bodyguard doesn't stand out. Hailey agrees to these terms and dispatches a Model 1922 Pony Killer, which was designed for infiltration. This particular 1922 was disguised as a mare that looked to be about Sgt. Smith's age. Her sorting mark is two swords crossed in front of a simple shield. She is an earth pony (like Sgt. Smith) with a light yellowish grey coat with a Navy blue mane and bright blue-green eyes. Since the 1922 is directly controlled by Hailey Sgt. Smith immediately took to calling her Hailey. Now that he had a bodyguard he left for home.

The next day, Sgt. Smith and Hailey were passing through town as part of Sgt. Smith's morning run and were instantly confronted by Pinkie pie. She somehow already knew there was somebody new in town and wanted to meet them. Hailey, not sensing any threat from Pinkie, took it in stride and introduced herself as Hailey "Markowski". Remembering that Hailey was named after the base's previous commander's daughter he assumed that the previous base commander must have been named Markowski. Upon hearing her name Pinkie gasped and looked between Sgt. Smith and Hailey. "Are you another human in disguise?" She asked, looking really excited. Responding to the question Hailey said "No. I am a Model 1922 Pony Killer." Sgt. Smith was horrified again for the second time in less than a month. Pinkie however took it surprisingly well, even going so far as to say "Really? Cool, so you must be like, older than Celestia then if you're a remnant of Smithy's era. Whatcha doing here?" Sgt. Smith breathed a sigh of relief and explained to Pinkie that since he's the last remnant of humanity that Hailey's encountered she's taken it upon herself to protect him. Pinkie seemed satisfied with that answer and bounced off. Presumably to go start a party for Hailey. After she was gone, Sgt. Smith ordered Hailey to never call herself a Pony Killer again, since it would send the wrong message. Hailey agreed and they continued on their run. Before long they ran into Rainbow Dash and Pinkie _talking to a Griffon!_ Sgt. Smith made a mental note to ask them about it later and continued his run. He was just putting it out of his mind when Pinkie came crashing down in front of him in a pedal powered helicopter, and she looked miffed. Before Sgt. Smith could ask her what happened she stormed off, and she didn't do her usual bouncing "walk". Looking up all Sgt. Smith could see was that Griffon and Rainbow Dash. He was pretty sure Rainbow dash wouldn't do anything to upset Pinkie, so that left the Griffon. Turing to Hailey Sgt. Smith ordered her to launch a surveillance drone to keep an eye on that Griffon. With that done Sgt. Smith finished his run, showered, and returned to Ponyville in search of Pinkie. Before he found her however, he heard what sounded like a lion roar. Fearing that a lion had wandered out of the Everfree or something (that would not end well) Sgt. Smith rushed to the source of the sound. Upon arrival he caught sight of an absolutely terrified Fluttershy fleeing the scene, and a grumpy looking Griffon leaving shortly thereafter. Confused Sgt. Smith asked Hailey to report what her drone saw. Apparently, aside from stealing an apple and frightening an elderly pony, the Griffon had roared at Fluttershy for accidentally backing into her whilst helping a family of ducks cross the street. That explained the roar at least. Looking around Sgt. Smith quickly spotted Pinkie, and she looked _**PISSED OFF**_. Suddenly she got up and started handing out, of all things, party invitations. (Where she got them is a mystery) Concerned, Sgt. Smith stopped Pinkie when she gave him his invitation and tried to talk to her, but she wasn't in the mood for talking and brushed him off. That wasn't like her, and Sgt. Smith had a pretty good idea what was eating her. Looking at the invitation he noticed that, if he was reading it correctly (Sgt. Smith is still learning how to read Equestrian), the party was for later that day. With nothing else to do Sgt. Smith headed home to wait for the party to start.

Upon arriving at the party Sgt. Smith could tell something was up. Pinkie _looked_ back to normal but considering how angry she was earlier Sgt. Smith had a hard time believing it. She greeted him and Hailey and told them that this party was to welcome Hailey to Ponyville and "improve" Gilda's attitude. That last part sounded ominous and Sgt. Smith could only assume that Gilda was the Griffon from earlier. When the Griffon showed up Pinkie greeted her as Gilda and joy buzzes her, confirming his suspicions and causing him to realize that Pinkie meant to "improve" Gilda's attitude by pranking her. With this in mind Sgt. Smith decided to avoid anything that might be rigged. Finding a chair he checks it for booby traps and sits down. Looking around he is immediately glad he didn't grab any lemon drops, since they were apparently spicy, and the punch glasses were drippy cups. Rolling his eyes Sgt. Smith continues to watch as Gilda gets pranked again and again. Sgt. Smith was slightly disgusted when spike dove into the cake Pinkie eventually brought out. When they decide to play pin the tail on the do- er pony, Sgt. Smith watches with a smirk as Gilda gets caught off guard by the ponies blindfolding her and spinning her around. When Pinkie leads Gilda to the poster Gilda mistakenly believes that Pinkie is trying to prank her and goes the opposite way from where Pinkie led her. She slips on some cake that was on the floor and crashes into the kitchen. When she comes back out she's covered in batter and has the tale on her beak, making it look like she has a moustache. When Pinkie points this out Gilda explodes, letting out a roar, causing Sgt. Smith to reflexively jump up into a battle stance, before relaxing when he realizes she's just going to yell at them. She starts ripping into Pinkie, calling her "Queen Lame-o" and insulting all of the pranks she did. She then goes to leave, calling for Rainbow Dash to follow her but, to her surprise Rainbow Dash doesn't budge, and she's got an "I'm not impressed" look on her face. To Sgt. Smith's surprise Rainbow Dash admits to setting up the pranks. Rainbow Dash then goes on to tell Gilda to go find some "cool" friends somewhere else, effectively kicking her out of Ponyville. Gilda, shocked, tries to insult Rainbow Dash (and fails miserably) before storming out. With Gilda gone Rainbow Dash apologizes to everyone for Gilda's behaviour and the party resumes.

* * *

The next morning Sgt. Smith is disturbed by an obnoxiously loud pony using a megaphone or something, going on about how great and powerful she is. He was disturbed further when he heard fireworks and more boasting. Deciding to abandon his breakfast Sgt. Smith morphs into his pony form and storms out of his home in the direction of Ponyville, Hailey not far behind. When he arrived he tried not to show his contempt. There was a mobile stage set up and there was a pony dressed like a stereotypical wizard on stage facing Rarity. He just arrived in time to see said "magician" turn Rarity's hair into a green mess. He was fine with performers, but if they started calling themselves "great and powerful" they instantly lost all credibility in his book, add dirty tricks that rely on hurting someone's feeling to get a laugh and they instantly earn his ire. If you're good you don't need all of that nonsense, and making others feel bad is just disgusting. Disgusted, Sgt. Smith marched up to the Unicorn and demanded to know what was going on. Some of the ponies in the audience took one look at his sorting mark and the expression on his face, and took a step back. Not sensing the danger the "Stage pony" puffed out her chest and said "I see the Great and Powerful Trixie has a new challenger! Tell me, what are you good at?" Trixie asked, a sneer on her face. Sgt. Smith stared at her like she was an idiot and said. "I'm a soldier. I'm good at fighting, can't you see my sor-cutie mark?" Sgt. Smith replied catching himself before he said sorting mark. Trixie visibly paled but something seemed to occur to her and she quickly recovered. She put on her best sneer and said "There hasn't been a pony war in over a thousand years, Equestria doesn't need soldiers, and you're obviously not a royal guard. I call your bluff!" Feeling she was on a roll she continued on to challenge him to a fight. Sgt. Smith gladly accepted the invitation to shut her up and ordered Hailey not to interfere. Trixie was the first one to strike, using her magic to strike at him, only for, to her confusion, nothing to happen. Sgt. Smith took the opportunity her momentary confusion provided to tackle her and put her into a choke hold. He waited until she was about to pass out before releasing her, allowing her to collapse onto the stage into a undignified heap. His point made Sgt. Smith got up and left the unicorn to her own devices to head back home to reheat his bacon and eggs (the mess hall's livestock was still alive and well so he was able to get fresh bacon and eggs). Suddenly a thought occurred to him, maybe he could sell the excess to other carnivorous creatures, like Griffons? That would certainly supplement his paychecks from working at "The Hay Burger". Sgt. Smith was about to suggest this to Hailey when he was struck by lightning. Hailey could only helplessly watch as he fell because he never ended her "don't interfere" orders. Back at the stage there was a collective gasp and all of the ponies present turned to glare at Trixie, who was literally patting herself on the back. Noticing their stares Trixie went on to boast about her defeat of the "mighty soldier". The only ones that looked impressed were two unicorn colts. Spike was the first to speak up. He called her out on her dirty trick when it was obvious he had won fair and square. Several of the ponies voiced their agreement and Trixie was taken aback. Spike then went on to declare that Twilight was a better magician anyway. Trixie jumped at this and set her sights on Twilight. Twilight, fearing that her friends would hate her for showing off her magic, failed to notice that her friends were all looking at Twilight expectantly, _waiting_ for her to show Trixie up. Panicking, Twilight declares there's nothing special about her and runs off. Much to the disappointment of her friends. Trixie takes this as a victory and takes her leave, the two unicorn colts from earlier following her with looks of hero worship on their faces. At the same time this was happening a pair of medical ponies separated from the crowd, conjured a stretcher, and carried Sgt. Smith away to the hospital.

Later that night Sgt. Smith was awoken by a mighty roar. Hailey, being a machine was already "awake" and instantly gave Sgt. Smith a situation report. Her surveillance drones spotted the two colts from earlier being chased by a house sized bear that they had, for some bizarre reason, thought was a good idea to wake up. Groaning, Sgt. Smith tried to get up but was restrained by some ponies that came rushing into the room. When Hailey didn't move a muscle to help he stopped struggling and relaxed, realizing they must be hospital staff. After they left Sgt. Smith decided that if he was still "too injured to leave" he might as well get a full situation report. Hailey gave a play by play of Twilight's "fight" with the bear, from using her magic create music to pacify the bear to levitating a water tower full of milk into the bear's grasp, to levitating it back home, and finally (to his great satisfaction) how Trixie ran home with her tail between her legs. She then reminded him that he never released her from her orders not to help him. Sgt. Smith released her from her orders and Hailey immediately used the base's site to site transport (think star trek transporters) to the base's medical wing for further treatment. (His medical nanites can heal burns but it would take a very long time, the base's medical wing could do it much faster)

* * *

The next morning Sgt. Smith found all six of his friends at his door when he opened it to go start his morning run. When they saw him they all gave a sigh of relief (except for Twilight who gasped). Twilight immediately demanded to know how he was able to reverse his burns so quickly when not even magic could do it that fast. Sgt. Smith laughed and told Twilight about the miracles of human medicine. The entire group was amazed when he told them that they could regrow limbs and make new organs, or even make a clone and transfer the mind into the new body. After about an hour of Twilight asking questions and either Sgt. Smith or Hailey answering them, Sgt. Smith was finally able to start his run. Everything was fine until he was passing Fluttershy's house. He could smell smoke, and as if to confirm his suspicions Hailey immediately alerted him to the presence of smoke in the air, pointing to a mountain in the distance where the smoke originated from. When he asked what was on fire Hailey told him the chemical composition of the smoke did not point to a forest fire or a house fire, but matched what she had observed coming from Spike, leading her to believe it was of dragon origin. Looking at the smoke in the sky Sgt. Smith could only think that must be a _big_ dragon. Abandoning his run, Sgt. Smith started running to Twilight's house to see what she wanted to do about it, since he didn't think she wanted him to slay the dragon seeing as she keeps a baby one for company. On his way through the park he came across Fluttershy trying to warn everybody about the fire. She wasn't having any luck but Twilight showed up and got everybody's attention. She explained that the fire wasn't coming from a fire but from a dragon. Sgt. Smith was relieved to find that she already knew. Sgt. Smith and Fluttershy followed her to her house and found that the others were already there. Twilight explained the situation and told everybody to gather supplies and meet back at her house in "less than an hour". Sgt. Smith rushed home and started loading what he thought he might need into a saddle bag that he placed onto Hailey's back (being a machine she can hold a lot more than he can). First and foremost he packed some fire extinguishers, followed by some fire retardant powders, an axe, some climbing supplies, a C27 Assault Railgun (in addition to his normal FN P-94 Railgun sidearm), and finally some fire fighting foam before donning some firefighter's gear (complete with respirator and oxygen tank) and thermal clothing (because it is cold at high altitudes) that he wore in his human form since they weren't made for ponies. Sgt Smith then started running back to Twilight's house (the firefighter's gear from his time period includes an exoskeleton that allows him to move unhindered with all of that gear). Sgt. Smith wasn't surprised when he got odd looks from the ponies along the way, since they'd never seen him in his human form, but they didn't seem worried, probably he realized, because Hailey was following him and didn't seem concerned. Upon arriving at Twilight's house Rainbow Dash immediately confronted him, demanding to know who and what he was. Sgt. Smith just simply said "Who do you think I am?". After a moment his voice registered and Rainbow Dash's eyes widened and she backed off. Sgt. Smith then turned to the group and explained that yes this is what he actually looks like and what all of the gear he brought/was wearing was for. The ponies, save pinkie, paled at his description of his firearms, but they complimented him for thinking ahead when he described his fire fighting equipment. Sgt. Smith then looked at each of the ponies in turn and wasn't impressed. Rainbow dash had simply donned war paint, Applejack had brought along an entire saddlebag full of apple cider and apples, Pinkie Pie filled her saddle bag with party supplies and donned sunglasses, Rarity had simply donned a green brimmed hat, Fluttershy had dressed in a mix of protective gear form various sports and some water wings, and Twilight had packed some books. None of them were ready to climb a mountain or fight any of the _fires_ that would be started if the dragon started breathing fire when they "suggested" it leave, or for that matter fight the dragon if things go south. Sighing, Sgt. Smith followed the ponies outside and lined up with them to receive their briefing from Twilight. Sgt. Smith was actually surprised when Twilight declared she was mapping out the fastest route, which indicated to Sgt. Smith she has either been there already or she already has a detailed enough map that she can map out a route for them. When Twilight mentioned the mountain Fluttershy seemed frightened. Sgt. Smith just figured she must have had a bad experience with a mountain in the past and left it be. Applejack pointed out that it looks cold up at the top of the mountain, and Rainbow Dash confirmed that it gets colder the higher you go. Sgt. Smith felt it prudent to point out the air also gets thinner the higher you go but the ponies didn't seem worried. Rarity made a show of putting on a scarf to keep her warm and Rainbow Dash scoffed. Sgt. Smith muttered "at least she brought something to keep her warm". Fluttershy gulping got Sgt. Smith's attention and he followed her gaze. She was looking at the mountain. Fluttershy approached and attempted to worm her way out of going by using the fact that Twilight was distracted by plotting their course and only replying with "Uh-huh" but failed to get away when Twilight realized what Fluttershy was saying. When Twilight tried to anticipate Fluttershy making excuses by reassuring her that her friends in the meadow were being taken care of by Spike, Spike showed up and demonstrated how woefully unprepared he was for that task. Fluttershy tried to point this out but Twilight stopped listening. Rainbow Dash expressed concern about bringing Fluttershy along since she would slow them down, claiming Fluttershy was afraid of her own shadow. When Twilight tried to pass it of as just nerves Fluttershy demonstrated she was _literally_ afraid of her own shadow, jumping into a bush to hide from it. Twilight then seemed to decide enough was enough and declared it was time to leave. When Fluttershy tried to find another reason to stay the girls picked her up and brought her with them.

Once they arrived at the mountain Fluttershy expressed concern about the height, which struck Sgt. Smith as odd since she could _fly_. Rainbow dash sarcastically remarked "well it is a mountain" before trying to fly ahead, only to be caught by Applejack and brought back down to Earth. Applejack then declared they should all go up together since there is safety in numbers, to which the other girls (save Fluttershy) agreed. Rainbow Dash reluctantly agreed. Not noticing that Fluttershy wasn't following them but instead hiding in a bush, the girls started to climb the mountain. Sgt. Smith noticed however and, frustrated with her antics, grabbed her and put onto Hailey's back, using the muscles of the exoskeleton to lift the otherwise unmanageable weight, and tied her to Hailey so she couldn't get away. Hailey, being a machine capable of lifting several tonnes, took the added weight (she's still carrying Sgt. Smith's supplies) and continued on unhindered. The ponies at this point noticed that they weren't with them and looked back to see Fluttershy in her undignified position on Hailey's back and Rainbow Dash burst out laughing. One look from the others silenced her. Twilight asked what was wrong and Sgt. Smith explained that Fluttershy wasn't following them and he didn't want to slow the group down with her antics so he put her on Hailey's back so that she had no choice but to come with them. The girls expressed concern over putting too much weight on Hailey but Hailey dismissed their concern by stating that she could still lift many times the weight she was currently lifting and still be unhindered. Satisfied, the girls continued on their way, Sgt. Smith and Hailey already catching up to them, Fluttershy struggling to get off of Hailey's back and back down the mountain to her hiding spot. Her resolve to struggle weakened when the dragon snored (shaking the ground), and she was paralyzed in fear by another snore. Sgt. Smith couldn't help but feel bad for her. They had no further trouble until they made it to an avalanche zone, some leaves were knocked out of a tree by Rainbow dash and landed on Fluttershy (still tied to Hailey) causing her to scream "Avalanche" of all things. This caused an avalanche, miraculously, everyone got through in one piece. With the danger over they continued on and finally arrived at the cave. Sgt. Smith untied Fluttershy and set her down beside Applejack. Twilight immediately took charge, ordering Rainbow Dash to clear the smoke with her wings, Rarity and Pinkie to create a diversion, Sgt. Smith to fight any fires, and Applejack to attack the dragon with apples if things go wrong, promoting Applejack to demonstrate her "firepower" by kicking some apples into a tree, causing no damage to said tree. Sgt. Smith cleared his throat getting Twilight's attention, and tapped his C27 reminding her that he came prepared to attack too. Twilight then revised her decision and told Sgt. Smith to only attack if Applejack's apples failed to stop the dragon. Sgt. Smith looked at the splatter marks on the tree Applejack "attacked" and deciding to one up Applejack, Sgt. Smith took his C27 off his back and flicked off the safety, pointing it at a nearby rock. He fired one shot at said rock and it shattered into tiny chunks* earning gasps from the ponies at the destruction. His point made, Sgt. Smith flicked the safety back on and returned the firearm to it's place on his back. Twilight shook her head to clear away the shocked look and announced that it shouldn't come to killing the dragon since Fluttershy was going to wake it up and between the two of them she thinks they can convince the dragon to leave. Twilight then declared that they were going in and preceded into the cave. Sgt. Smith noticed Fluttershy wasn't moving, _again_ and picked her up, putting her over his shoulders in what was once known as a Fireman's Carry and entered the cave. Once inside Sgt. Smith noticed that the smoke was getting much thicker so he attached his oxygen mask to his face. When they got to the dragon Twilight began trying to wake it up by speaking _softly_. Sgt. Smith rolled his eyes and was about to wake the dragon up with a yell when the dragon's eyes to snapped open. Twilight tried to introduce herself to the dragon but it simply blew it's morning breath into their faces, making Sgt. Smith glad for his oxygen mask. Twilight then explained the situation, but the dragon's response was to get up, stretch, and blow more smoke in their faces. Sgt. Smith had had enough, he dropped Fluttershy, unsung his C27 and was about to simply scare off the bloody thing when Twilight noticed and waved him off, saying they needed to try all the peaceful approaches first. Sgt. Smith groaned in frustration and put his weapon away before picking up the still motionless Fluttershy and storming out of the cave. Once outside Rarity decided to have a go at "charming" the dragon out of the cave. Apparently she was unsuccessful since she came running out of the cave a few seconds later. Pinkie tried to make the dragon laugh and was chased out even faster. Finally Rainbow dash had had enough and flew into the cave before anybody could stop her. Sgt. Smith heard a mighty roar and figured she must have done something to piss it off. Rainbow Dash came flying out of the cave rolled up into a ball and collided with the ponies. The dragon then came storming out of the cave and blew on the ponies sending them all crashing into a rock with enough force that it broke. Sgt. Smith took this as the OK to engage and unsung the C27, flicking the safety off and into the full auto setting. He was about to open fire when Fluttershy suddenly flew into his line of fire, yelling "How dare you!" at the dragon. Surprised at seeing the normally timid Fluttershy yelling at the dragon Sgt. Smith held his fire. He was absolutely shocked when it flinched away from her, she even made it burst into tears before sending it off. With the threat over Sgt. Smith re-slung his C27 and bid the ponies farewell before heading home.

*When a small projectile is travelling fast enough it will create an explosive force on impact, Sgt. Smith's sidearm would blow your arm off if you were shot in the hand, the C27 has even more firepower.


End file.
